willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
15th Century
Timeline *'1415': On 25th October, Henry V of England leads England in victory over France at Agincourt. The Doctor is present at the battle. (DW: The Masque of Mandragora, The Talons of Weng-Chiang) *'1422': Henry V dies. (Known history) *'1430': Aztec priest Yetaxa dies and is entombed in the city of Tenochtitlan. (DW: The Aztecs) *'1431': Dracula is born in Transylvania. (Known history) *'1437': All Souls College is founded at Oxford. Marcus Scarman held a fellowship there in the early 20th century. (DW: Pyramids of Mars) *'1449': Lorenzo de Medici is born in Florence. (Known history) *'1451': Christopher Columbus is born. (Known history) *'1452': Richard III of England is born. (Known history) *'1453': The first Gutenberg Bibles are printed. Scaroth acquired several copies and sold them in 1979 to fund his time travel experiments. (DW: City of Death) *'1454': The First Doctor, Susan, Ian Chesterton, and Barbara Wright visit the Aztec empire. Barbara, taken for the reincarnation of Yetaxa, tries in vain to stop the Aztec practice of human sacrifice. (DW: The Aztecs) *'1455': The Wars of the Roses begin in England and end in 1485. The earliest parts of Chase Mansion will be built at some point during this conflict. (DW: The Seeds of Doom) *'1456': Dracula seizes power in Wallachia. His bloody reign will help inspire the fictional character of Count Dracula. The First Doctor and his companions encountered a robotic replica of Dracula in 1996. (DW: The Chase) The legend of Dracula was among the vampire stories stored in K-9's memory banks. (DW: State of Decay) *'1462': Constantinople is renamed Istanbul, although it will continue to be referred to by its earlier name in the West for centuries to come. It was probably sometime after Turkish control of the city began that the Doctor, who also referred to the city as Constantinople, acquired a water pipe here, "cash and carry". (DW: The Deadly Assassin) *'1463': Lorenzo de' Medici, the future Duke of Milan, is born. (Known history) *'1473': Nicholas Copernicus is born in Poland. During his first meeting with Professor J.P. Kettlewell, the Doctor cited Copernicus as one of the many scientists who have faced violent opposition to their ideas. (DW: Robot) Copernicus will also develop the system the Doctor uses to correct the readings he obtains from Hieronymous's astrolab. (DW: The Masque of Mandragora) *'1475': Michelangelo Buonarroti is born. The Doctor will visit Michelangelo at some point during his painting of the Sistine Chapel. (MA: Managra) *Cesare Borgia is born. It may have been while in his employ that Captain Tancredi's henchman became so jaded that he would, as he told the Doctor in 1505, "believe anything." (DW: City of Death) *'1476': Vlad III Dracula of Wallachia is assassinated by his own troops. (Known history) *'1480': Johann Faust is born. A Reprise of Faust will be among the inhabitants of Europa. (MA: Managra) *'1482': The Duke of Milan begins his patronage of Leonardo da Vinci. (Known history) *'1485': The nephews of King Richard III disappear. (EDA: Sometime Never..., BFA: The Kingmaker) *'1486': Agostino Barbarigo is elected Doge of Venice. (Known history) *'1487': The Aztecs sacrifice 20,000 victims to Huitzilopochtli at their capital of Tenochtitlan. Huitzilin feeds upon the violent energies released by these sacrifices. (NA: The Left-Handed Hummingbird) *'1489': The Doctor visits China. (DW: The Talons of Weng-Chiang) *'1491': The Doctor has his first encounter with Torquemada in Toledo. (MA: Managra) *'1492': The Mandragora Helix attempts to plunge Earth back into the Dark Ages, but is defeated by the Doctor. Among young Duke Giuliano's guests are Lorenzo de Medici, the Duke of Milan, the Doge of Venice, and Leonardo da Vinci. (DW: The Masque of Mandragora) *Christopher Columbus embarks on his first voyage to the Americas. At some point in the explorer's life, the Doctor acquired his business card. (DW: The Two Doctors) *'1493': Columbus returns to Spain from his first voyage to the New World, confirming the conviction of Giuliano and others that the Earth is round. (DW: The Masque of Mandragora) *The Duke of Milan's patronage of Leonardo da Vinci ends. (Known history) *'1494': The Medicis are removed from power in Florence. (Known history) *'1496': Leonardo da Vinci makes an unsuccessful test flight of his flying machine. Both the Monk and Scaroth claim to have inspired da Vinci's design for the machine. (DW: The Time Meddler, City of Death) *'1498': On 16th September, the Doctor is present during Torquemada's death. (MA: Managra)